The Secret Game
by NX-Loveless-XN
Summary: "You will always chase me and I will always run. When you finally catch me, I'll be yours." It seems all this time Diva and Saya has fooled them all. Blood with twist and all the episodes in the Twins' point of view. *Warning* Slow Updates.
1. Before it All Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.**

**I want to thank my Gothic Lust for being my Beta!  
**

* * *

The Rules

Saya tugged on her dress before seating herself on the hard and cold floor, leaning against the locked chamber's wooden door. She hugged her knees to her chest, smoothing out her dress as it spread around her.

"Diva," she whispered, afraid she would gain no response from the girl locked inside.

Within, a ruffle and light dragging sounded. Saya could only smile as she felt the door push a bit against her back.

"Saya," a soft voice called back. "I thought you would never come."

Saya looked up to the ceiling where the green vines stretched and burrowed their way within the stone cracks, some of them flowering brilliant buds of blue roses.

"I almost got the key today." Saya replied with a watery smile. She brushed away her unshed tears with the back of her hand lightly. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't get it." Saya said with shame in her voice.

"Ouji-sama, let's play a game." Diva giggled, her mirth echoing off the stone walls. "You will chase me, and I will run. Through the ages this will be, and when you catch me, I'll be yours."

Saya sat for a moment without responding, leaning farther against the wooden door as the warmth from Diva seeped through the wood.

"Alright," Saya agreed with a smile. She turned a bit, placing the palm of her hand against the door beneath the handle, she felt Diva do the same.

"When Ouji-sama sets Hime-chan out, we will begin the game." Diva spoke, her words so soft and lyrical as if she were singing.

"I promise to free you soon Diva." Saya sighed and curled her hand against the wood, her nails lightly raking against the grain. She relaxed as Diva began to sing.

The beginning of the end.

* * *

Did you like it? R&R~


	2. First Kiss

I will skip some part of the story.

Warnings: Yuri, incest, violence, rape, blood, complicated family hate/love.

Disclaimer: Do not own Blood+.

_"...Diva..."_ - memories/a voice in her head (Saya)

* * *

**A Kiss of Remembrance **

She heaves and stare down at the ground. Within a flash, she looks up and with her eyebrows pressed together, she takes a step back. From the sidelines, Kaori cups her mouth and cheer," You can do it, Saya!"

Saya runs in a curved line then a moment of hesitance. She takes a jump, facing up into the sky and falls. The sound of the pole fall to the ground; Saya sighs.

"That was really close!!!" Kaori chirps as she runs toward Saya. She plays with the amnesia girl's track shoes and smiles to herself.

"Kaori," Saya says as she tiredly fling her arm up. Kaori slowly climbs on the blue mat and takes her hand. She lays her healthy flesh on top of Saya's stomach.

"Come one! Get up!" she encourages as she hears a protest. They lay like that for a minute before a rumbling sound come from a really hungry girl's stomach. Koari looks deadpanned and states,"I guess it's snack time."

-

Under a shaded area because of the trees, the two girls eat (well Kaori drinks while Saya inhales a huge bentou). Saya says a food-greeting as Kaori sips her water. Kaori watches as the nonhuman creature stuff a hard boiled egg in her face. She smiles and makes a happy noise; Saya turns to her.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that you couldn't do your best because you had an empty stomach," Kaori explains as Says muses over her words.

"I guess. If I had my full strength, I could push my body higher," Saya responds with a mouth of food.

_You'll never get your full strength with that kind of food._

"Wah?" Saya says with curiosity. Kaori pouts as she repeats her statement: "You would get into the Nationals."

A grunt of neither an agreement or disagreement is made. Kaori sighs and examines Saya's body.

"How come you never get fat!?" she growls in frustration. Saya continues eating and then swallows. She places her chopsticks on her bentou.

"I don't know."

" I mean," Kaori starts," when I _look_ at pizza, I gain three pounds."

Saya, in her head, says wow. "I'm so jealous!!!"

"Aak!"

Both the girls topple over because of Kaori swinging them to the ground. Saya mildly complains about her food being destroyed.

-

She opened her eyes to find a window and a bird. She presses her hand against the luke warm cement. She tuns her head sideways, facing the blood container going down to her arm.

_Drinking it would be better for you health._

She shakes her head lightly.

"Saya."

The girl turns to the doctor with huge assets. Her voice, a calm, gentle sound. The sliver glasses gleam in the light. Julia, Saya remembers. She then remembers where she is. "Do you remember anything of the past?"

Saya thinks for a moment and sadly shakes her head. She returns her right hand to her side.

_Hurry up and remember! It's not nice to make someone precious to you wait!_

"I'm sorry. I still don't remember," Saya replies as Julia sweetly smiles. She moves her hand to the yellow curtains and coax," i see. Well, that's okay. Just let the IV finish, alright Dear?"

Julia begins to move her hand and a crack is open for Saya to see before -

"Uh! Julia-san! Did you say something on the lines of 'Drinking it would be better'?" Saya asks as Julia pauses and shake her head.

"Perhaps," Julia proceeds to close the curtains all the way," you are remembering something?"

Otonashi Saya thinks quietly in her head and echoes a no. Julia's shadow show her ponytail and the edge of her glasses.

"I...think I heard a voice early today," Saya explains. She faces the window to find the bird gone.

"Maybe it's the heat," Doctor Julia concludes before leaving. Saya closes her eyelids to face darkness.

"Maybe."

-

Saya solemnly walks in the streets. She passes the exotic plants and uncovers a crowd; she stops upon the sound of a cello. Through the flesh of the humans, she sees a cello container and a man in odd black clothes. A bandage hand moves along a healthy, fair skinned hand. She examines closely to his deep blue eyes and wavy black hair that has some loose bangs, cupping his face.

_Running. The ground with life-filling vines that surround the floors. A hand, holding a old-fashioned key that stay still versus the floor. A wooden door with a metal lock. Gold pattern. The hand lifts up and inserts the hole. The lock opens and the -_

_Saya-neesama._

"Ah! Div-aaah!"

She reaches out and promptly falls into the bush. People glance at the sound and the cello player peeks his head to examine the scene. With a full blown blush, Saya gets up and turn her head away in embarrassment. She starts with to a run. Just faintly in her ear, a melodic laughter spouts that sounded oddly familiar.

-

Saya grabs the ball Riku missed. She purses her lips together and scolds the two.

"You're not allowed to play catch in the park!"

George lightly laughs at his daughter's remark while she enters the fenced park. A cute little boy greets her: "Welcome home, Saya-neechan."

A smile is placed on the girl's lips as she approaches her family. George makes a face and responds," Aw! Come one! No one is here."

The only girl in the Otonashi family shakes her head.

"Still not allowed," she says as she brings her hips up and the hand that has the ball.

_Throw with your true strength!_

"WOAH!" both the dad and little brother echo as the ball Saya had thrown hit the fence and makes a huge dent. Eyes of copper widens as she stares at the scene.

"Power much?" George jokes as his eyes droop down a bit. His eyes holds realization.

-

"The school is so creepy at night," Saya comments while sneaking into her poorly guarded school. She runs through an open area to spot a shadow. Her running cease as she simply stare now. A shape of darkness approach her as she sees now he is holding a dagger. Her eyes goes to dinner plates and her fear moves her frozen body. She keeps at her past and slightly turn to examine if her followed her. With a heavy breath, she collides with flesh.

"EEEEEEEeeee!!!" she screams. A man - a teacher to be more exact- with a flashlight opens his mouth in wonder.

"What happened?"

_That was funny!!_

-

Saya backs into the cabinets of the science room. The mysterious figure walks towards her with blood dripping down his demented hand. Saya flips her head to the side as he brings the blooded hand towards her. Saya pushes back the arm and escapes under his arm. She rushes to the middle of the science room and makes a sharp intake of breath.

"No!" she screams. "No more! Stop it!"

Then feeling something behind her, she turns to face the chiropteran healing his wounded eye. The beast jumps onto the science counters and makes an advance on her. She closes her eyes, waiting for the impact to come, only to be dragged away by the same guy who showed her his blood. His weight falls on Saya as she is being squeezed lightly and feels her head move so that she faces him. He presses his lips against hers.

_No! No! Saya-neesama! Don't kiss him!!! Are you listening to me!?_

_Saya-neesama!

* * *

_And that concludes the first episode..... It toke hours just to write that.... *Sigh* 49 more to go. Please cheer me on and review!


	3. Magic Words

Same warning and disclaimer as last time.

Sorry if I skip a whole bunch. The second episode is pretty boring. So this chapter is pretty short.... Again, sorry. This is more off track of the anime than the first episode but.... I hope you guys will forgive me. This whole chapter is off the scene....but it does tie in with the episodes. Try and figure which part of the story it's in~!

* * *

**The Little Voice in Her Head**

She feels heat radiate off her. She wants to move except an invisible force pushes her back. A black hole draws her near to light (not the light of death) to shape a body of a female. Saya couldn't see or make out who it is but the aura seemed familiar.

_"Saya-neesama....you always wake up before me!" she says and the amnesia girl could practically hear the figure pout. She crosses her arms and then giggles. The whitish figure skips to her in the darkness and wraps the translucent arms around her. Heat is pressed against Saya's body and there isn't anything that Saya could do. She felt trapped yet secure. _

_"I missed you Nee-sama."_

There...is something that Saya can't explain as she opens her eyes. She felt a warm, tender touch and when she awoke, it is missing in her surroundings. She throws her left arm to the side trying to reach for it, but only touch the cement of the hospital she's been in many times.

"I missed you Nee-sama?" Saya repeats in her sluggish mood. She only droops her eyes and tries to sleep again.

-

The moon reflects off the tiny waves that roll without care in the world. With a deep breath, Saya lays on the dot of sands. All the things she learned today is tiring her out and she refuses to close her eyes to drift off. The inhuman girl wonders if she would meet the girl who called her sister. She only responds to her thought by shaking her head. It would seem impossible. Saya is sure she hasn't gone insane yet. She turns to her older brother while her cheek presses against the local sand.

"Kai," Saya starts as Kai sits up and faces her with concern," Do you ever get....a voice in your head?"

He is startled by the question because his eyelids fall several times. Kai thinks deeply before opening his mouth and advise his little sister who really is hundreds of years older.

"You mean like conscience?" he asks as Saya shakes her head.

"I wouldn't think your conscience would say,' Saya-neesama'."

Kai raises his dark orange eyebrows. _'Well that's new.....'_

"Um, maybe you have Riku as a conscience. I mean, he has always been a good kid and he seems like a conscience sometimes," Kai says to himself more to Saya. He often remembers he was about to doing something (something bad) just to have a voice in his head that resembles a familiar younger brother. _'Many times.'_

Saya sweatdrops and shakes her head.

"I don't think it's like that. Riku calls me Saya-neechan, not Neesama," she mumbles as Kai shrugs.

"I tried..... So Saya, it's official! You're crazy!"

That earned Kai a hard punch in the gut, courtesy of Saya.

-

The really hungry girl stuffs boiled eggs in her mouth. She hums softly as she watches her dad get the phone. Suddenly, she pauses her eating- if one would call it that- and glances at her surprised dad. He seems worried before faking a,"Hello? Hello?"

"Who was that, Dad?" Kai asks as George closes his eyes to shield the suspicion.

"Wrong number I guess," he offers before joining his family in dinner. Saya feels a sinking feeling in her stomach and mistakes it for hunger. She continues to eat while having a new weight on her shoulders.


	4. The Place Where it All Began

**The Shifting of Her Life: Part One  
**

She didn't know anything except that she could feel. She certainly could feel the cold pavement against her body and the wet drops lay on her back. Like tiny needles they fall and seemly melt into a large liquid. They drop and drop making a noise she couldn't understand. It soothed her flesh and perhaps even her heart to feel. Except, she is alone and it feels like something is missing beside her -to interact with her flesh. The emptiness around her drift in the air and mind. She lays there and reaches out to grab something -in hopes of finding her missing touch.

It reacts, startled and then still. She pulls her lump of weight and then ever slowly look up. She quirks her mouth to the left and stares at something hat she couldn't comprehend.

She could feel herself shifting her fate. She also realizes that the something that was missing is still missing.

-

She steps out of the shadow and look up to George's aging hair.

"Saya, it's your first day back since then," he says, trying to cheer her up. Saya glance down for a moment before feeling pain in her chest.

"I can stay here right?" she asks warily and scared. George goes,"Hmm?" despite hearing what she said. He meant as it: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GIRL! OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY HERE! THIS IS _OUR_ HOME. MEANING IT'S YOURS AS WELL!

But Saya takes it incorrectly and mumble a short,"Never mind."

She scurries out of the shadows and heads for school. George stares at her back remembering how small it is and always will be that size.

-

"Saya, there is something I want to show you," George says, staring into his daughter's eyes. Saya blinks, wondering what he wanted to drive to her school for. She waves to Kaori and walks to the other side of the white van, getting in. George presses into the gas pedal with his foot, driving off.

_'I wonder what Dad wants to show me?... Can it be about my past?' _Saya ponders as George passes the airport.

Her father stops in front brick stairs, gets out of the van, and heads up. The sun setting on the ground is behind Saya as she follows him up. Once George leads her to the top he stops.

"A grave?" Saya asks, stopping shortly behind the big fellow She looks up to him, looking for answers.

"The grave where the Miyagusuku family's ancestors sleep. My mother and father, my wife and daughter who all died in an accident, are all resting here. Something akin to the proof that I lived in Okinawa here as well," George says, his eyes narrowing down by the second. He pauses before stating," You and I began here."

"Here?" Saya asks thinking, _'In a GRAVE?'_

Saya turns slowly to the grave with a main corridor and sectors branching off it. The sunlight reflect off the normally gray stones.

"That's right. As the daughter of George Miyagusuku who lives in Okinawa. And today, something new will begin. The tomorrow you must now live now," George finishes, glancing down towards his little girl.

"My tomorrow," Saya starts solemnly," Is David-san taking me away?"

"You heard?"

"Yeah, I heard you and David-san talking about it in the hospital," she confirms.

"You probably don't know this, but I was in something called the Vietnam war," George starts, closing his eyes to replay the memories," There, a man who saved my life asked me as he died to watch over you, Saya Otonashi, until you awakened."

Saya's face darken as George reminisces his past.

"I was standing in the night shortly after the Vietnam war alone here in this grave temple. I stood there thinking of when you would awaken and what I should do when you did. Burdened with my doubts, I decided to live in Okinawa to watch over your awakening. I was going to go back to America but...I really liked it here. I left the army, opened a shop, and even got married.

"But then my wife and kids died in a car crash. I came here again with a goal to die here where my family was. I reached for my gun from my pocket, glaring at the stone door. I walked in the tomb and sat there with a gun to my head, ready to fire. Then, I heard your heart beating as you were sleeping. It was like telling me to let us live. From there, I decided to live my life to the fullest. I adopted Kai and Riku, spent time with them, watched them grow up. You were still asleep.

"I though of what to do when you woke up... I had plenty of time to think it over, yet I never got an answer. One year ago, I saw you awaken right here. I had my gun pointed at you, and I was shaking with fear. You smiled at me,and something changed inside me; I swore I would raise you as my child," George finishes as they both hear a light ringing. Saya only stare at the tomb as George takes the phone.

"Hello?" The Father asks.

"Time's up," the voice on the other line says. George's eyes flicker as she lowers his eyes.

"Understood."

He lowers the phone and pocket the silver thing. He faces Saya and suggest" Let's head back to the shop."

"What should I do?" Saya asks about the moving. At the third step down, George stops and sighs," That's not for me to decide. It's for you to figure out, Saya."


	5. Hospital Troubles

Hey, everyone. I'm back from the dead.

Man! It's extremely uncomfortable being dead. You stink and rot after some time and the odor is trapped in a little coffin. Luckily, I turned in a chevalier, courtesy of the Chiropteran Queens. Now I serve them by continuing this story....

**Disclaimer: Blood+ belongs to me!!! Well... only in my head. **

**This story is not for profit. **

**

* * *

The Shifting of Her Life - Part Two**

Saya watches with wide eyes and small open mouth. She watches as a tall figure steps quickly in front of her. She could feel her father's arm around her, protecting her from harm. The girl feels the heat and warmth leave her. And she could only stare at her empty hands where the sword was. Then she sees red.

"DAD!!"

The scream is blood-curling and Saya isn't sure if it's her own voice. Hers or Kai's. He just appears from the streets looking worried. The muscles on his face getting tighter and tenser as he scans his surroundings.

"Dad! What the hell -," the tempered adolescent turns around to see the half-human, half monster pass by. "Saya! Dad!"

Kai rushes to his father's side without caring for the stranger with Saya. His eyes purely focused on the blood spreading on the ground. Haji turns to the side watching David get up from the van, gripping on his shoulder. It must have gotten fractured when he was thrown into George's car. Snapping out of it, Saya runs to her father's side.

"Dad," Saya whispers hoarsely as she swallows a knot in her throat. Tears stream down her face like a river and guilt swims across. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

David takes a deep breath and sucks in the pain; he takes out his cellphone waiting for help to get through. Then the man looks back at the scene before him and his eyes harden. _'What a disaster. This is going to be some shit to explain to the medics when they arrive.'_ Then the mid-thirties man glances back at the mysterious chevalier or where he should be. Haji disappeared before anyone noticed and it isn't so crucial to find where he is right not anyway.

-

"So... you are saying that this middle-aged man was helping a drunk who fiercely attacked him....with a knife... This was at the bar near Miyagusuku-san's home."

"Yes."

"So why were there bullets lying around?"

"...The drunk man had a gun as well."

"_Mmmhm._ And that explains why you have a gun as well?"

"I work for the police. The drunk man had escaped and the bleeding person took the higher value."

"Yeah... Anything to explain why a high school has a sword? Explain the smashed up van? How come you were there alone,

"Miyagusuku has a daughter who is taking kendo. The smashes up van was from an...accident."

"Mmhm," the medic says, making notes on his clipboard. The doctor looks up at the straight faced man and looks back down at his paper. The medic circles the word 'accident' on the paper. "The patient will be in the emergency room. You're free to go."

David practically jumps to his feet and scampers out of the small office. Well, he didn't being the composed man David is. He did however, after leaving the room, sigh of relief. _'I think the doctor believed me.'_

Keeping a straight face, the blond man hurries off to talk with Julia whom he called earlier.

-

Copper brown eyes stare at the white in front of her. Saya inspects the wall with puffy, red eyes. The image of her father saving her replays in her head over and over. The guilt and sorrow could not be shaken away. Her body is rigid and motionless. With her hands to her side, she closes her sight. It is slow and difficult like there are ten kilogram weights on the girl's eyes instead of flesh.

_"Aw, Saya-neesama. No need to be sad over a human. It's pitiful," velvety sounds echo in Saya's ears._ Saya opens her eyes and turns to her shoulders. A light blue outline of a human-like creature and stunning blue eyes loom over her. The ghost-like creature smiles playfuly and wraps its arms around the red queen. The ghost - at least that's what Saya assumes - leans forward and places a light kiss on Saya's cheeks. Although a ghost, Saya felt lingering heat from the kiss. In a daze, the high school girl wraps her light bronze arms over the ghost. Emotionally tired, Saya leans her head on the figure's shoulders. Or at least what seems like the shoulder.

"Mmm... Di-"

"Saya!"

"Huh?" Saya says, shaking her head and turns to her brother at the end of the hall. She unconsciously drops her hands to her side. Kai stares at his little sister and then grits his teeth.

"I swear, Saya, they won't hurt you or Dad anymore," Kai bits out, slamming his right fist into the wall beside him. Saya blinks, not able to decipher the information fast enough, watching Kai run down the hall. The boy came quickly and suddenly, disappearing just as fast. Saya tilts her head to the side. Then realizes she can't feel anything there anymore.


	6. Dangerous Girl

Hi. I don't know how many people are still reading this story... In fact, I don't know if anyone still reads any Blood+ fanfiction... The show is old. It's still one of my favorite stories though.

It's been quite a long time since I've posted. I feel really bad for those who liked this story. Thank you  . , YuriRuleZ, Elryne, Okami Pup, ian, DefendMyGirlsHonor, himeko63, sayalovesdiva, Gaga's little monSTAR, Avarenda, papapapuffy for reviewing.

* * *

David sits on the bench, his back to Julia. She twirls a cup in her hands, and then she takes a sip. She glances at David's back. Her ember eyes avert back to the plastic cup. '_The coffee tastes bad_,' she thinks.

"Saya is emotional unprepared," she comments.

"I know that," he replies. "But she is all we have against the Chiropteran. She _needs_ to fight them."

"It's not that simple, David," Julia says, closing her eyes. "Saya fought well before but now that family has gotten involved, she's falling apart. You think Haji might have something to do with it?"

He frowns and his eyebrows draw forehead. "He is an enigma. He disappeared for thirty years and decides to show up now. This is the first I've ever seen him, but he knows Saya well. I think she'll be able to fight the Chiropteran if he is there. And if not…," David pauses. He tightens his fist around the cross he has been holding. "Then we'll have to use force."

Julia gets up from bench. The strawberry blonde woman chucks the stale coffee into the wastebasket. Riku comes running past, yelling, "Saya-neechan!"

At the same time, David puts his cell to his ear. He asks, "What's happening? Kai run off to find the turned Chiropteran? Damn." He growls, "This is not my day."

Running past the two adults are Saya and Riku.

"Wait! Saya," Julia calls out. They two jump into a taxi. David's shoulders slump. He returns his cellphone back into his vest. _'Why does this happen to me? Can't they just behave? Remind me never to have children.' _

Saya walks, dawdling behind the group. A strange sensation pulls over; a sound almost like humming whispers in her ear. It draws her eyes to the moon. The crescent in the sky is tainted by red. The vision of the moon wavers like a flame heating the moon. The moon undulates and the call of something gets louder; Saya becomes more distant to the city and its inhabitants. _'I'm being drawn near it.' _

"_Oh, Saya-neesama. Are you going to play with the little mouse?" _

"Hey."

Shaken out of the trance, Saya glances at the guy. The afro guy steps back a little. He scrunches his eyes.

"Your eyes… they were red," he says. But then he shakes his head. "Nah, it can't be."

He motions her along with the group. Riku cups his ears.

"Did anyone else hear that? That noise?" he asks. The guy who resembles a certain ninja shakes his head. He strokes his short, fuzzy beard.

"Nah. I don't think so. Sure it's not just you? It's late… and kids like you lose a few screws after being awake for so long."

"What?!" Riku yells, puffing up his cheeks. He places his hands on his hips. "I'm not a child! I'm fourteen. I'm not imagining things."

"Yeah, sure," the guy replies. He ruffles Riku's hair. Riku glares and straightens his hair.

They arrive at the bar with the purple lights. Their eyes wander around the place.

"It looks like Kai isn't here," the afro man says. They sigh collaboratively. Saya heads for the entrance only for Mao, her senior to walk up. Mao eyes Saya before straying to the other.

"Don't tell me you are looking for Forrest too," she says. Saya nods. "Kai phoned me earlier for help. Why does he want this 'Forrest' guy so badly?"

The two guys look at each other. The pony-tailed guy responds, "Forrest messed up the shop, and Kai wants him dead. 'Cause his dad got hurt."

"Shit," Mao says. "This is bad." She pulls out her phone. It's orange. Mao turns away from the group and cups her mouth. She dials her dad and sweetens her voice. "Papa, it's me. Your baby girl. I need help in finding this girl, Reimi. She…uh…owes me money. What? No, no, no, Papa. There is no need to send the guys out. It's just a friendly visit. No need to go Yakuza on her….really, Papa. …Yes, I love you too!~ Thank you."

She turns back to the group who stare at her with bewildered faces. "What," she snaps. "Got something you want to say?"

They vigorously shake their head.

"Good," Mao says, motioning her chauffeur. "Saya, Riku. Get in."

Mao slips into the car; the two siblings follow in. The remaining two watch the car drive off.

"What now?" the afro guy asks. The pony-tailed guy shrugs.

"We're near a hostess bar. What do you think we should do?" the guy asks, pointing with his thumb to the place behind him. The sign illuminates brightly in the night. A naked girl is stretched seductively on the sign, seemly to call for prey like a siren's song. And the preys wander in.

"Stop the car!"

Mao and Riku whip their head to Saya, who has been silent so far. She tugs on the door handle. She says to Mao, "Please."

Mao waves at her chauffeur to pull over. Saya crawls out barely a second after the car has stopped.

"Saya-neechan!" Riku calls after. He tries to follow his sister, but he is not as athletic as her and lags behind. "Saya-neechan… I can't *huff* run *huff* that fast."

But Saya is too far ahead to hear her brother. She stumbles across an alley and pause. Her "spider" senses tingles, and she turns down that alley. She runs a couple more feet before something heavy lands on her. She falls to the ground, flat on her face. That something is heavy, warm, and carries a cello on his back.

"Oh," he says from on top of her. _'Whoops. Missed my landing. Well, you can't get it right every time'._ He gets up and lends a hand to Saya. She slaps his human hand away and gets up by herself. She rubs her face feeling the pain going away.

"That hurt," she says.

"Sorry," Haji replies back softly. She sends him a short-lived glare.

"Help me," she says, remembering her original goal. "I want to save Kai."

Haji pulls out a small dagger and lets his bandages on his other arm fall. The white cloth unravels, revealing the muscled red arm and long claw fingers. It's not a very pretty sight as Haji draws out blood from his deformed hand. The blood seeps from the wound, flowing down the arm, and droplets form a puddle on the ground. The blood captivates the girl, drawing her in with its color and smell. The iron stench grows strong. She could almost taste the blood as if she had sampled the flavor before. Blood has a lingering tang that she likes.

Saya slips into a trance; gone were her copper eyes, replaced with red eyes that mirrored blood. She lifts her hands, and Haji takes them, securing them around him. They leap off towards the calling.

When she regains her senses back, she drops her sword and falls down. The warehouse floor meets her knees as she folds herself forward. Realization hits her. _'What have I done? What…? What? WHAT?'  
_Tiny gasps echo in the warehouse. The tears start flooding in, and Saya tries to ignore the flashes of memories – the battle that had taken place here. And she lets out a wail. A wail so sad and lonely that Haji instinctively reaches out for her. He stops suddenly when in the corner of his eyes, a pale figure appears. It's not quite solid in its shape, see through in some places. It is enough though that Haji recognizes it. He sees Saya's innocence and childish streak in the girl's face. He sees obsidian hair and soft, creamy skin – the same that Saya has. But when his eyes roam to her eyes, they are ice blue.

"Diva."

The figure, Diva, smiles devilishly, drawing a lone finger to her lips. She winks to the cello player. Diva goes and gently embraces Saya. Saya looks up to see a face so much like hers.

"Don't cry, Saya-neesama. It was only a mouse," she coos. She caresses Saya's face carefully.

"Who are you?" Saya asks, rubbing away the remaining tears. She feels better now with the comforting arms. She leans in the familiar figure.

"You'll know soon," she says, giggling at the end. Full of giddiness, Diva fades away, leaving a two confused persons: Saya, not knowing the girl who appeared and Haji, not knowing _why_ she appeared. Haji doesn't know about the secret game between the sisters, but he knows the two are fond of each other. That is enough for him to know Diva won't be a threat to Saya, despite her ability to kill Saya with her blood.

He leads Saya outside. He sees David and the rest of the Red Shield. When David starts asking him questions, he answers them. He omits Diva's appearances, knowing that what goes on between them, stays between them.

* * *

My writing style has changed. And I don't know if some parts of this story is funny. . I tried.


	7. Worry

**AN:**

For a while, the story will follow the canon pretty closely. It isn't until Saya remembers Diva fully does the story really diverge from the anime. So please bear with me until then. Thanks for sayalovesdiva for reviewing.

* * *

The wind ruffles the pale, creamy curtains. The sun beats down into the small rest clinic, bringing color into the room. Saya soaks in the warmth from the sun and thinks to herself. She ignores the white beds and white walls: an average clinic. She can't block out the cello player, standing off by the wall. He watches her from afar, and she likes it that way. He is the sole reminder in the room that she is not normal. That things aren't going to be the way they used to be. She can't ignore him and the issues at hand anymore. These monsters… she has to fight them. David talked with her this morning about how she is the only one that can destroy them.

They're scary, though. She feels afraid of them. They're beasts with sharp claws and have a mouth that hungers after humans. '_Wait. I'm not human though,_' she remembers. The thought almost brings tears to her eyes. Then she thinks of Kai who has seen her with a bloody blade and emotionless countenance. A shudder runs through her supple body. She pushes her issues aside. '_So who was that girl? She looked so much like me… Almost as if we were siblings? But that's impossible, right? _'

A frustrated groan escapes from her lips. She rolls her body back onto the bed, making a thumping sound. Her head rolls to the side; she sees Haji in his usual attire.

"Haji," she asks, slowly. He nods to her. "Did you see anyone in the warehouse?"

Haji shakes his head. "Oh," Saya says. She turns away from Haji. So much for that.

She sits up and her foot knocks the sword. She turns to it and grabs it. Slowly, she uncovers the silver blade, detailed with carvings for blood to run through. It reflects back a tired girl, worn out by confusion and fear. "Haji," she begins, shoving the scabbard back on. She doesn't want to look at it. "Will you help me?"

"If that is what you wish," he replies, holding his eyes level with hers. Saya hesitantly smiles.

"Thank you," she says, getting up. She walks past the cello player. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Haji watches her leave. She left the sword by the hospital bed. He lets her go, knowing she needs space to think. He wishes he could help her, but the decision is hers alone to make. Whether to fight these Chiropterans or leave the humans to die.

She takes the stairs, moving her legs robotically. She doesn't want to confront with reality, desiring to keep the happy memories of her family. Even if she doesn't belong. She finds herself at the rooftop of the clinic. The bed sheets hung up in rows ruffle softly in the wind. She peeks at the corner and spots her brothers.

"Do you think Dad will be okay?" Riku asks, sullenly. He draws his legs closer to him. "It's been three days."

"The old man won't die so easily," Kai says, throwing the hard rubber ball to the fence. It rolls back to the former baseball player. He takes it into his hands and throws it harder than last time.

"I wonder if David-san will help us find our father," Riku suggest, looking expectantly as his brother. "Then we could look for him. Saya-neechan can come with us!"

The ball dribbles back to Kai. He snatches it and throws his whole arm into toss.

"Saya's different from us," he says. The ball bounces across and rolls away from the two boys. It gently rolls into a stop. Riku follows the blue ball, and a pair of black school shoes comes into view. Legs follow with the shoes until Riku sees his sister. She stands there with Kai's words hanging in her mind. She doesn't feel any different from him or Riku. But she knows that she is. She has these abilities that the David wants. She is a human weapon.

"Saya-neechan," Riku calls. Saya stands there frozen. Kai gets up and starts walking by. He brushes arms with her; she looks at him. She looks into his russet eyes. Russet eyes slide away from her face as he heads down the stairs. Crestfallen, Saya sits down by Riku, hearing footfalls fade away. Kai…does he think she is a monster now?

"Don't worry, Saya-neechan."

"Riku."

"Kai-niichan… he's just worried."

Saya probes inside some positivity and provides a small smile back. She cuddles up next to Riku; the scent of clean linen always follows Riku. It must be because he does the laundry. Kind of like a wife.

They sit like that for a while, arm by arm. A clang drags them out of the serene atmosphere. The two see Kai pushed out from the door by David. He looks annoyed by Kai; his blond eyebrows pressed forward. He throws his jacket and gun to Julia. The doctor looks ruffled, but gives in. She holds onto the items, clearly not happy with the situation. She holds her words back.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, kid. This work is not for you," David bits out harshly. He rolls up his sleeve. "Whenever you are ready."

Kai widens his stance. He charges, throwing a fist towards David. A fist is aimed at David's face, but misses when David side steps. The long, trained hands guide the throw past him. He takes the rest of the arm near the shoulder and bends it backwards with the help of his other hand. David shoves Kai to the ground, getting a groan from the younger boy. Kai thumps on the ground. Saya stands up.

"Kai!" she yells, alerted. She can't watch her brother get beat up. She takes a step forward. David's eyes glance towards her, and Saya's copper eyes understands. She backs off, relaxing her body. But she doesn't want Kai to get hurt regardless of what David is trying to teach him.

Kai rubs his arm; fueled by embarrassment, he throws another hard punch. David catches that with his fist – and the other aimed at his stomach by wrapping his arms around the boy's arm. He uses Kai's force to flip him over. The red-head falls, groans in pain, yet he still gets up. He tries a kick. He gets knocked back; his stomach wounded by the other man. He folds him over his stomach slightly, groaning in pain. He can't stand looking weak, especially in front of his younger siblings.

"This is the world we live in. You're not ready to enter it," David says.

Riku runs up to Kai. His worried face causes Kai to look away.

"We have determined George's location. It's Yanbaru. We'll leave tonight. Bring Haji," David orders. Saya nods. Julia hands back David's things. The two adults stalk off first. Saya quickly follows, ignoring Kai's pleas to go along. She can't let her family get hurt any more. She just can't.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't really funny. And it also came out later than I had planned. So here is an Omake to make up for it.

**OMAKE**

"Saya..." Kai says, "is different than us."

Riku glances at Kai. He tilts his head.

"What do you mean? She might be a…little different. But she is still the cheery, food-loving sister we know."

Kai scrunches his face. He stares off into space. He shivers.

_Kai shot up from his bed. His ears rang: a tingly bell sound. _

"_What was that?" he asked, throwing off the covers. He jumped down from his bed, grabbing his baseball bat. He crouched, moving quietly across the room. His back rubbed against the wall as he stealthily crept along the hallway. He heard the noise again, echoing from his sister's room. He ran to her room, slam the door opened, afraid for Saya. Did a burglar come in?!_

_The slam woke up the rest of the males, but the girl slept though the noise. She was oblivious to the attention she was drawing in. Kai looked around the room frantically. He searched within the shadows of the room for anything moving. George and Riku popped their heads in, rubbing their eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Kai-niichan?" Riku whispered. "Why are you up at this time of the night?"_

_Kai presses a finger to his lips. _

"_I heard something. It sounded a lot like –"_

_Brurghugh _

_The three guys followed their eyes to the sleeping figure. She slept with a line of drool pooling on the pillow. They sighed. It was just Saya's stomach. _

And Kai remembers that time…

_He glanced at Saya. He watched in amazement as she stuffed that whole pizza down her throat. That delicious smoky pepperoni on top of four different cheeses – gone. It was all gone. _

"_Mmm," she moaned in delight. She reached for the other pizza: a mushroom, feta, and olive delight. "Wow. That was good. I'm still hungry though."_

_Kai reached for the pizza. He had to rescue it from the monster. _

_Saya snapped her jaws at him. He evaded a snap at his arm; he pulled back the limb into safety. Okay…. Not getting a piece…then. _

And that other time…

"_Saya-neechan," Riku called, holding up a bento box the size of Africa. "Don't forget your lunch box."_

_Saya smiled. She slipped into her school shoes and swallowed the last bit of buttery toast. She grabbed the lunch box. Kai sauntered down the stairs, ruffling his head with a towel. The wet hair clung to his forehead. He spotted his siblings. Well, one of his siblings. The other one was hidden by a huge bento box she was holding. _

"She's… just different, you know," Kai muttered.


End file.
